Facetime Fun
by axelmaniac
Summary: A sext from Dash leads to a fun, dirty facetime video.


You and Dash had been together for a few months now. You two met after a show, and clicked right away. It didn't take long for the two of you to get together. The relationship was great even with the constant long distance. You both were happy and every time you two saw each other, the moments were amazing.

It was early in the morning and you were at the local mall, the place wasn't too busy, but still busy enough for people to see what you're doing on your phone if you were to get it out. With that, your phone buzzed and the vibration felt good against your thigh.

You reached into your pocket and pulled the phone out, eyes scanning over the screen to see who had texted you. It was Dash. With your settings, all the text said was new message from Dash. Almost in an instant, you unlocked your phone and opened the message. It was a picture, a picture of his tight, pink hole with the text "Fuck, so horny, baby... I need you." Typed underneath. It took you by surprise which caused you to drop your phone, the picture clear for people to see. Quickly, you pick up the phone and rush out and to the parking lot, a bulge clear as day to others.

Once in the parking lot and to your car, you open the door and get inside. Once the door was closed, you stare at the picture again as you run your hand over your bulge, gently squeezing the covered hardness. After a minute you press the video call button and watch as it starts to call. After a short minute Dash answers the call with a smirk on his face.

"B-baby... fuck, I need you. Wish you weren't so far away. I want that cock deep inside me." He said before he moved the phone downward and to his ass. At this point you could care less who would see. Slowly, you unbutton your pants and whip your hard, leaking member free from the material covering it. You wrap your hand around your thick member, slowly stroking it as you watched the phone.

Dash spread his cheeks before he rubbed his hole with his finger, slowly pushing it inside of him. Dash had clear view of the camera and you knew that. "Show me that cock baby, I want to see what I need right now." He said in a seductive tone. You pressed the button to switch the camera to the back camera, Dash now having clear view of you stroking yourself.

"Yeah, baby, add another finger. Finger yourself as if it were my cock inside that ass." You said, Dash doing as he was told. He added a second finger while he moaned in complete pleasure. He drove his fingers as far as they would go, the tips brushing against his prostate. The wave of pleasure shot through his body. "Yeah, just like that, baby." Dash moaned while he continued to move his fingers at a quick, fast like pace.

As you stroked yourself, you moaned while you watched your boyfriend play with himself. This was the kinkiest you've ever seen him, but then again you have only been dating for a few months. It didn't take long for you two to match the paces. Your hand moved up and down at a quick pace. "Bet you wish your fingers were my cock. I wish my hand was your tight hole, baby. I need to be balls deep inside you. Fuck!" You say, not even caring if people were to walk by your car and look into the window. "Yeah, need your cock, baby. Want to feel your thick load inside me. Ugh." Dash replied, his fingers going quicker.

Dash slowly slowed down his pace, his fingers slowly slipping out to show his now loosened hole. A loud moan escaped your lips, your fist moving upward and downward at a much faster pace. "Next time we're together, I'm going to pound that ass so fucking hard. Going to fill you up, baby." You say while you stare at your phone.

Within a few seconds, Dash slipped his two fingers back inside, moving the phone up to show his thick, hard cock resting against his stomach. "You know how to make me cum hands free, baby. I need to cum." He said. "Cum for me, baby." You say while you feel your own orgasm building. Dash moved his fingers as fast as they could go, before a loud moan escaped his lips. His cock twitched before he shot five thick ropes of cum all over his stomach. His breathing was heavy and he slowly pulled his fingers out again. This time, he pulled the camera up face. He scooped up his own cum, before he brought it to his lips. He sucked the cum from his fingers, moaning at his own taste.

That sent you own the edge. One last stoke and five ropes of cum shot out and coated your hand, as well as your t-shirt. You too were breathing heavy as you switched the camera, your face visible once again. You then brought your cum covered hand to his lips, before you sucked it off and cleaned your hand. Dash moaned at the sight. "Fuck, baby. We get to see each other in two weeks. I can't wait. My ass needs a hard pounding." He said while he smirked into the camera. "Yeah? I'll pound that ass so fucking hard." You reply back to him. "I should probably get cleaned up since I'm in the parking lot of the mall. I'll face time you later tonight." You say, Dash nods his head. You two exchange I love yous before you both end the call. A small grin formed on his facial features as you cleaned up.


End file.
